


you will always are better than I always imagine

by lmjs6



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Series, Sex, seductive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjs6/pseuds/lmjs6
Summary: ''You know I could be without touching you or approaching you all night right?'' he's the first to break the silence ''I've already spent 10 years without doing it, I'm sure one more day would not kill me''I bite my lower lip, even with just talking is able to ignite something in me.''Maybe that has been possible because I haven't allowed you to do it''''And do you allow it now?''I pretend to think about the answer. I allow it, of course I do.''Maybe''





	you will always are better than I always imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work here, I hope you like it, sorry if you see bad grammar.

Alone in the darkness of his room, looking into ours eyes, they speak the words we aren't saying out loud. Stiles bites his lip slightly while his right hand caresses his chin, after that action my body tenses and I hold my breath, the distance between us begins to frustrate me. I extend my arm to pull the hair from my neck and expose it, I look him straight in the eyes while I do it, I can see how his chest goes up again and again a little more fast than a few minutes before, he licks his lips then he give me one of her half smiles, those that drive me crazy. It seems that neither of us wants to loss this game that neither of you agreed to play, if I am honest since we passed the door of the room I wanted to kiss him and maybe more.

Careful not to look silly, I take a step back until I find his night table, I slowly sit in the sexiest way I can, although neither of us agreed to play, I don't want to be the one who loses the game. I'm glad that the light that is coming through the window gives me in a delicate way, I cross my leg letting see more skin, I walk my hand softy for this and I give an innocent look to Stiles who only tilts his head and scratches his jaw, If I knew him well - and I know I do - I would say that I am making him suffer in the best way I can, but he doesn't want to lose either.

I keep my eyes on him, he takes his hands out of his pants pockets and takes them to his coat, little by little he unbuttons it and carefully removes it, that simple action accelerates my heart but I try to hide it, I just hope he doesn't notice it , while he leaves it on one of the chairs in his room he smiles mischievously, he returns his sight to me and while he does, he loosens his tie and when his neck is free of it he unbuttons the first 3 buttons of his shirt, stealthily walks to his desk , remains recharged there while crossing his arms and looks at me tenderly, smiles while licks his lips lightly. I'm dying to have him around, but I'm not willing to give in.

''You know I could be without touching you or approaching you all night, right?'' he's the first to break the silence ''I've already spent 10 years without doing it, I'm sure one more day wouldn't kill me''

I bite my lower lip, even with just talking is able to ignite something in me.

''Maybe that was possible because I didn't allow you to do it''

''And you do now?''

I pretend to think about the answer. I allow it, of course I do.

''Maybe''

He nods as he squeezes his lips, he has waited for this, I have waited for this.

The silence returns to the room, it kills me internally, not because it's uncomfortable, maybe it would be easier if it were, but no. This silence is full of desire, I don't know who fills it more, if he or I. I turn my body in his direction and lean back, tilted my head a little while looking at him.

I hate him, I hate to see him so calm, I hate that it seems that he is not being affected by our distance, as I am. I hate that he's there in front of me, smiling that way, going me completely crazy. How can he be so damn handsome, sexy and adorable, it's like an all in one, and he's all mine. The thought makes me laugh proud, he looks at me straight in my eyes looking for whatever it has made me release that slight giggle, he bites his cheek and passes one of his hands by the back of his neck, is frustrated but I know what is not willing to give up.

He left a strong sigh and somehow makes me frustrate, I start to despair. I direct my eyes to his hair, I like it when she leaves it long and she doesn't put so much gell on it, I continued to his eyes, those hazel eyes, I always thought of that color as a simple color, that before looking in detail at the Stiles, they are anything but simple. Now I look at his lips, those that I have been kissing since I finally confess my love for him, I can't believe that I have missed them for so long, the smiles that form in them, is one of my favorite things. I like his moles, and how I can connect them mentally and create constellations with them.

Then I look at his chest and arms, it is almost impossible to see what is underneath all those clothes that he normally uses but with what he is wearing now, it is impossible not to notice his very well molded biceps, my eyes stop at his torso, I can't look further, not without my breathing shaking. I bite my lip and close my eyes to regain my composure, I return my sight to his face, I don't know how much time I have spent seeing him but he seems to have fun, he is there seeing me with that malicious smile.

I stand up and I stop seeing it and now I look towards the window, I take and leave air again and again, I can't anymore. Ready to lose this game, I turn to him who has already stood up, shortened the distance between us, I stand in front of him looking him in the eyes, he is enjoying this.

''You gave up?''

I laugh. I look at the floor and then at his hand, I interlaced it with mine and slowly raised it by placing it on my waist, I do the same with the other and he just follow my movements. When I look into his eyes, our chest rise and fall in synchrony.

''I don't see the point to make us wait another day, you?

Stiles denies without stop of see me.

''Good''

I feel my body begin to tremble as our faces come closer.  
Our eyes closed, our lips connected, his hands on my back, and mine on his neck.  
He begins to walk towards his bed without separating from me, he calmly sustains me while he drops my back against his mattress, he on top of me, he break the kiss to look me, nervously begins to speak.

''You..um you sure about this?''

''Yes''

''Because I've waited a lot for this and I can do it more if ypu want, I don't want you to think that I press you or that-

''Stiles''

''I'm sorry'' he says closing his eyes ''it's just that...''

''I know, I'm nervous too''

''For real?''

''Stiles''

''Yes?''

''Shut up and kiss me''

He laughs and then kisses me, God he does it so well.  
I take my hands to his shirt and unbuttoned it, I remove it from his body and now I can clearly see each part of him, I caressed his arms, he looks at me biting his lips and I smiled him attracting him towards me. He brings his lips to my neck, his kisses give me chills all over my spine, the tenderness that he touches me I love it, his nervousness produces butterflies in my belly. He stops and look at me questioning if he can move further and I agreed.

''You can do it''

I say smiling. He slides his hand to the side of my dress and slowly lowers the zipper, I slipped the suspenders out of my arms and I make a sign for him to do the rest, with trembling hands, begins to slide my dress out of my body leaving me exposed in my underwear, he looks at me completely and I can feel my cheeks burn.

''Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?'' I move my head in no ''you are...You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met''

If my cheeks are hot, now I feel that I burn. Stiles takes off my shoes and starts to approach me, my heart is beatting fast and stops when he brings his lips to my chest, the slowness with which he goes to the next surface of my skin kills me. While our lips dance his hand caresses my back, reach my bra that nimbly undoes without complications, I can't help but be surprised. He shrugs when he notices my surprise and I bite my lip, again slid my arms out of the suspenders, Stiles has his eyes in my eyes when my bra is no longer in my body, he doesn't dare to look below, his heart's beat fast, I take his chin and make him look at, he look at my boobs for a moment then he returns his sight to my eyes.

''You don't have idea how gorgeous I think you are, I-I love you'' said with sweet voice.

''And I love you too, for real''

His smile grows just like mine, I draw him back to me, our lips joined with passion, as I can I get up and taking advantage I let him fall on the mattress, I sit on his lap and walk my hands up his arm and his torso, I put my face close to his neck and start kissing his chest and make my way to his torso, I take my hands to his pants and watching him, I start to unbutton, Stiles chokes a small moan that makes me smile, slid the pants out of him and I sit back in his lap. He brings his hands to my bare back, and he pulls me towards him, our chest touching, he turns me back to the mattress, he kisses me all over my body and caresses me, it is impossible for me to hold a moan and he smile while he is kissing me.  
Without clothes that separate our bodies, Stiles continues to kiss me, in each kiss he leaves me wanting more of him.

''Stiles?'' I say and he keeps kissing me ''Stiles, please''

''Please what, Lydia?''

''Please''

''What do you want?''

''You''

''Me? You already have me''

Without letting me say anything else, Stiles introduces his member making me let out a moan in surprise, slowly pushes himself in and out of me, again and again, over and over again.

'' S-Stiles- '' I try to talk.

He raises the speed with which he submerges inside me, I hold on to his neck with force, otherwise I feel that I could faint, he kisses one of my boobs while with his free hand he massages the other, I begin to have difficulty breathing , I clutch my legs around his waist and moan his name making him moan too.   
I feel my legs tense as a sign that I'm about to let go, Stiles holds me tightly at the waist and a great moan comes from both. Lowering the speed of his push, Stiles remains on my chest, our breaths agitated, neither of us says anything , and it is not necessary.   
He leaves kisses on my chest and I can't help but smile, I twist my fingers over his hair and play with it. Stiles raises his eyes towards me, bites his lips and smiles at me, he lets himself fall next to me without stopping to see me, he continues silence saying anything to me, but his eyes say everything and I hope he understands what mine shout to him. He wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me towards him and I lean my head on his chest.

I leave a sigh accompanied by a smile, I don't think I can remove it in a while. I turn my head in his direction and he is already seeing me, he gives me one of his smiles that I love and he kisses me on the forehead.  
With a little nervousness and shyness I dare to speak.

''I hope that was how you imagine'' because for me...I can't even start, I thought.

For a moment his silence leaves me more nervous than I already was and I think he will not say anything, but he opens his mouth to do it, not before giving me a warm smile.

''Lydia'' he begins ''nothing you do will never be disappointing,if you think that, you will never stop surprising me. And just to clarify, you will always are better than I always imagine''

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this...Thanks so much, I hope this was worth


End file.
